Computer-aided design (CAD) programs are typically utilized to create, model, and optimize the design of a product or article for subsequent manufacture, typically by modeling a three-dimensional (3D) representation of the designed product. CAD programs typically include a user interface for enabling a user to input design requirements, constraints, required performance criteria, testing criteria, and required elements or materials. Once a product is designed, designers and affiliated businesspeople then need to consider where it will be manufactured or supplied. Typically such choices are based on available prices and delivery dates for a given quantity of product. In the prior art, vendors offer expedited shipping at an additional cost. However, none of the prior art solutions enable a user either to enter into an arrangement by which a given volume of manufacturing requests are expedited or to create expedited requests for manufacture that comply with such an arrangement.